Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział piąty
Gulliwer na rozkaz swego pana opisuje mu stan Anglii i tłumaczy, co rozpala wojnę miedzy monarchami europejskimi. Opis konstytucji angielskiej. Czytelnik raczy uważyć, iż to, co ma czytać, jest krótkim zbiorem różnych rozmów, które przez przeciąg dwuletni miewałem z Houyhnhnmem, panem moim. Im bardziej postępowałem w umiejętności języka i wprawiałem się w łatwość mówienia, tym częstsze pan mój ze mną miewał rozmowy, obligując, abym mu wszystko jak najdokładniej opowiadał. Przełożyłem mu jak najlepiej stan Europy. Mówiłem z nim o rzemiosłach, rękodziełach, handlu, naukach, a odpowiedzi moje na jego zapytania były niewyczerpaną rozmów materią. Ale tutaj samą tylko wyrażę istotę rozmowy, którąśmy o ojczyźnie mojej mieli, i zachowując ile możności porządek, na czas i okoliczności poboczne nie będę miał względu, trzymając się tylko jak najściślej prawdy. To mnie tylko niespokojnym czyni, iż trudno mi będzie rozmowy i istotę rozumowania mego pana wyrażać z należytą przyjemnością i mocą. Ale proszę czytelnika mego, aby słabości i nieudolności mojej darować raczył, przypisując to nieco także barbarzyństwu języka angielskiego, w którym się teraz muszę tłumaczyć. Czyniąc tedy zadość rozkazom mego pana, przedstawiłem mu dnia jednego ostatnią rewolucję zaszłą w Anglii przez wkroczenie księcia Orańskiego i wojnę, którą ten ambitny książę miał potem z królem francuskim. Przydałem, że obecnie nam panująca Królowa ciągnęła tę wojnę, w którą wdały się największe mocarstwa chrześcijańskie. Rzekłem mu, że ta nieszczęśliwa wojna, która jeszcze trwa, mogła zgubić dotąd około miliona Jahusów, że podczas niej więcej niż sto miast było oblężonych i dobytych i więcej niż pięćset okrętów spalonych lub w morzu zatopionych. Spytał mnie naówczas, jakie pospolicie bywają przyczyny i pobudki naszych niezgod i tego, co ja nazywałem wojną. Odpowiedziałem, że przyczyny są niezliczone, ale podam mu tylko główniejsze. Częstokroć przyczyną wojny bywa ambicja niektórych monarchów, którym się zdaje, że nie dosyć posiadają ziemi i poddanych. Czasem polityka ministrów, którzy chcą, żeby niekontente poddaństwo miało się czym zabawiać i zapomniało o ich nikczemnych rządach. Rozmaitość poglądów pozbawiła życia miliony ludzi. Jeden na przykład mniema, że ciało jest chlebem, drugi — że chleb ciałem; jeden, że sok pewnego owocu jest krwią, drugi — że winem; jednemu się zdaje, że gwizdać jest uczynkiem dobrym, drugiemu, że jest zbrodnią; jeden pragnie całować kawałek drzewa, drugi wrzucić go w ogień; jeden mówi, że trzeba nosić odzież białą, drugi — że czarną, czerwoną, szarą; sprzeczają się, jak się ubierać: czy suknia ma być długa, czy krótka, ciasna czy szeroka, brudna czy czysta. Przydałem, iż wojny nasze nigdy nie bywają dłuższe i krwawsze jak te, które powstają przez rozmaitość zdań, szczególnie kiedy przedmioty, o które zaczął się spór, najmniejszej nie mają wagi. Czasem dwóch monarchów miewa ze sobą wojnę przez to, że obydwaj chcą z państwa wyzuć trzeciego, choć żaden do tego nie ma prawa. Czasem jeden monarcha bije drugiego z bojaźni, żeby tamten na niego nie uderzył. Wszczyna się przeciw sąsiadowi swemu wojnę raz dlatego, że jest zbyt mocny, drugi raz, że zbyt słaby. Często ten sąsiad ma to, na czym nam nie zbywa, a my to mamy, czego jemu brakuje; natenczas bijemy się, dopóki nie zabiorą nam naszego lub nie oddadzą swego. Usprawiedliwioną jest rzeczą nieść wojnę w kraj, gdy się go widzi spustoszonym przez głód, powietrze albo niezgody wewnętrzne. Ma który pan miasto, które otacza mała jaka prowincja — otóż materia do wojny, aby ją zagarnąć i zaokrąglić swoje posiadłości. Jest naród jaki prosty i słaby, trzeba go zawojować i wymordowawszy jego połowę, drugą wziąć w kajdany, a to dla przyprowadzenia go do obyczajności. Najchwalebniejszą wojnę toczy monarcha będąc od narodu jakiego o posiłek proszony; przychodzi wtedy na odsiecz i wypędziwszy najeźdźcę sam obejmuje państwo, które obronił, a monarchę, który go na pomoc wezwał, zabija, bierze w kajdany albo na wygnanie wysyła. Bliskość krwi, związki małżeństwa są także przyczyną wojny między monarchami. Im bliżsi krewni, tym prędzej stają się nieprzyjaciółmi. Narody ubogie są zgłodniałe, bogate — ambitne. Głód z ambicją będą zawsze i wiecznie w niezgodzie. Z tych przyczyn rzemiosło wojskowe jest u nas najzaszczytniejsze. Człowiek wojskowy jest to jeden Jahu płatny, aby z zimną krwią zabijał sobie podobnych, którzy mu najmniejszego zła nie uczynili. W północnej Europie jest wielu ubogich monarchów, którzy, nie będąc w stanie sami wojny prowadzić, wynajmują swoje wojska innym bogatszym narodom; trzy czwarte żołdu zatrzymują dla siebie, co jest ich najlepszym dochodem. — To, co mi powiadasz o przyczynach waszych wojen — rzekł mi mój pan Houyhnhnm — daje mi wysokie wyobrażenie o waszym rozumie. Szczęściem dla was, że będąc tak złośliwi, nie jesteście w stanie wyrządzania wiele złego, przez co hańba jest większa od niebezpieczeństwa. Przyrodzenie dało wam usta płaskie na twarzy płaskiej, przeto nie widzę, jak byście się ze sobą gryźć mogli, chyba za wzajemnym pozwoleniem. A co do pazurów, które macie u nóg przednich i tylnych, są one tak słabe i krótkie, że nasz Jahu mógłby sam jeden takich jak ty dwunastu rozszarpać. Więc cokolwiek mi mówisz o strasznych skutkach waszych okrutnych wojen, na których tyle ginie ludzi, muszę myśleć, że mi powiadasz rzecz, której nie ma. Nie mogłem się wstrzymać od trząśnienia głową i uśmiechu z prostoty mego pana. Umiejąc nieco sztukę wojenną, opisałem mu obszernie nasze armaty, karabiny, proch, kule, bagnety, pałasze. Odmalowałem mu oblężenia, odwroty, wycieczki, miny, kontrminy, szturmy i zasypywanie gradem kuł, wytłumaczyłem mu nasze bitwy wodne. Wystawiłem mu przed oczy ogromne okręty, z tysiącem majtków pogrążone na dno morskie, bitwy, w których każda strona traci po dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi; jęki ranionych, krzyk bijących się, członki w powietrzu latające, ogień, dym, ciemności, zamieszanie. Opisałem mu potem nasze potyczki na ziemi, śmierć pod kopytami końskimi, ucieczkę, pościg, zwycięstwo, pola zasłane trupami dla pożywienia psów, wilków i ptaków na padlinie żerujących, grabież, łupiestwo, gwałcenie niewiast, pożary i zniszczenie. Dla poszczycenia się nieco męstwem i odwagą moich współziomków dodałem, żem widział, jak podczas jednego oblężenia wysadzili oni jakich stu nieprzyjaciół w powietrze, a tyleż podczas potyczki wodnej, tak że rozproszone członki żołnierzy zdawały się z chmur padać, co niewypowiedzianie miły widok sprawiało naszym oczom. Chciałem mówić dalej i jeszcze coś pięknie opisać, gdy Jego Cześć rozkazał, abym zamilkł. — Natura Jahu — rzekł mi — tak jest zła, że mogę wszystkiemu wierzyć, co opowiadałeś, skoro mu przypisujesz moc i sposobność równą jego złości. Dotychczas, choć miałem złe myśli o tym zwierzęciu, nigdy jednak nie były podobne do tych, których mnie teraz nabawiłeś. Zwiększyłeś mój wstręt do Jahusów, a twoja mowa pomieszała mi umysł i w taki mnie stan wprawiła, w jakim nie znajdowałem się nigdy. Boję się, aby zmysły moje, przerażone strasznymi wyobrażeniami, któreś w nie wraził, nie zaczęły się do nich przyzwyczajać. Nienawidzę wszystkich Jahusów mego kraju, ale nie ganię ich więcej za nienawistne własności jak gnnayha (drapieżnego ptaka)za jego okrucieństwa, albo ostry kamień, że kopyta kaleczy. Ale żeby stworzenie, które się szczyci, iż ma w dziale swym rozum, miało tak obrzydliwe uczynki popełniać i na tak straszne puszczać się zbrodnie, tego ja pojąć nie mogę i mniemać muszę, że rozum zepsuty gorszy jest od okrucieństwa samego. Lecz mówiąc szczerze, czy rozum wasz jest rozumem prawdziwym? Czy nie jest on tylko talentem udzielonym wam od natury, abyście przezeń pogorszyli wasze naturalne przywary, podobnie jak niespokojna powierzchnia wody, odbijając obraz niekształtny, czyni go nie tylko większym, ale i szpetniejszym? Ale — przydał — dosyć już mówiłeś mi o tym, co nazywasz wojną. Jest jeszcze inna rzecz, która mnie ciekawi. Powiedziałeś mi, że na statku miałeś ze sobą nieszczęśliwych, którzy musieli opuścić swoją ojczyznę, że zrujnowani zostali przez procesy i że prawo ich do tego opłakanego stanu przywiodło. Jak prawo, którego przeznaczeniem jest być dla każdego obroną, może stać się powodem do czyjejś zguby? Nadto, cóż to jest prawo i czym są jego wykonawcy? Alboż wasza natura i rozum nie są zdolne wskazywać jasno, co powinniście czynić, a czego się chronić? Odpowiedziałem Jego Czci, żem nie bardzo biegły w prawie, a tę małą, którą o prawnictwie mam wiadomość, zaczerpnąłem od patronów, których niegdyś radziłem się w sprawach moich. Wszelako gotowy jestem mu opowiedzieć, co w tej mierze wiedziałem. — Mamy takich — mówiłem — co się udają na prawnictwo i tłumaczenie prawa. Uczą się od pierwszych lat przedziwnej sztuki dowodzenia wykrętną mową, że czarne jest białe, a białe — czarne, a to w zależności od tego, za co im płacą. Im cały naród jest podległy. Dajmy na to, że sąsiad mój chce mieć moją krowę, więc zaraz idzie do patrona, to jest do uczonego tłumacza prawa, i obiecuje mu nagrodę, jeżeliby mógł dowieść, że ta krowa nie należy do mnie. Ja także muszę uciekać się do jakiego patrona t ego samego kunsztu, aby sprawy mojej bronił, bo mi prawo nie pozwala bronić się samemu. Owóż ja, co mam oczywistą za sobą sprawiedliwość, znajduję się w dwojakim kłopocie. Pierwszy, że patron, którego uprosiłem do bronienia mej sprawy, jest podług stanu i ducha swojej profesji przyzwyczajony od młodości do fałszu, tak że kiedy mu dają do bronienia sprawę czystą i jasną, nie wie, jak się ma wtedy obrócić i co począć. Drugi kłopot, iż ten sam patron, mimo oczywistości interesu ode mnie poruczonego, dla stosowania się do zwyczaju swoich współbraci i dla uczynienia jak najdłuższej zwłoki musi go zawikłać, inaczej byłby od swoich zganiony, że psuje rzemiosło i zły przykład daje. Gdy się tak dzieje, są tylko dwa sposoby uwolnienia się od napaści. Pierwszym sposobem jest udać się do patrona przeciwnej strony i przekupić go, dając mu we dwójnasób więcej, niż się spodziewa od swego klienta, a zdradzi go przedstawiając jego sprawę jako niesprawiedliwą. Drugim sposobem jest zalecić memu patronowi, aby sprawę moją bronił nieco pokrętnie i dał niejako do zrozumienia sędziom, że krowa moja może w rzeczy samej nie do mnie, ale do mego sąsiada należy. Taka obrona przeprowadzona z należytą zręcznością najlepiej zapewni mi przychylność sędziów. Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że sędziowie są to osoby upoważnione do rozstrzygania we wszystkich sprawach tyczących się własności obywateli, jako też w sprawach kryminalnych. Wybierają ich z najbieglejszych prawników, którzy przez starość lub lenistwo nie są zdatni więcej do swego rzemiosła. Gdy więc przez całe swoje życie walczyli przeciwko prawdzie i sprawiedliwości, czują w sobie nieprzezwyciężoną skłonność do sprzyjania oszustwu, krzywoprzysięstwu i uciemiężeniu, tak że sam znałem niektórych, co woleli nie przyjąć ofiarowanej sobie nagrody od strony mającej sprawiedliwość za sobą niż obrazić swój stan działając przeciwko naturze swojej i duchowi swego urzędu. Jest to maksymą u sędziów, że cokolwiek osądzono przedtem, osądzono dobrze. Dlatego z wielką starannością chowają wszystkie dawniejsze dekrety, nawet te, które dyktowała niewiadomość i które są przeciwne słuszności i zdrowemu rozumowi. Nazywają je precedensami, czyli zbiorem zasad prawnych. Przywodzi się je jako mające powagę dla usprawiedliwienia najniesprawiedliwszych zdań i sędziowie zawsze się do nich stosują i sądzą podług tych przykładów. Wreszcie sędziowie zawsze z premedytacją uchylają się od wglądu w istotę sprawy, lecz namiętnie i długo roztrząsają okoliczności nic wspólnego ze sprawą nie mające. Na przykład w przypadku mojej krowy nie będą się starali odkryć, jakie mój przeciwnik ma do niej prawo, lecz czy jest czerwona, czy czarna, czy ma rogi długie, czy krótkie, czy pole, na którym się pasie, jest okrągłe, czy czworograniaste, czy w oborze, czy na łące ją doją, na co chorowała i tak dalej. Potem udają się po radę do dawnych dekretów. Sprawę do czasu zwlekają i w dziesięć, dwadzieścia lub trzydzieści lat do końca doprowadzają. Ludzie prawni mają swój język osobny, mają słowa sobie tylko właściwe, mają wyrazy, których drudzy nie rozumieją. W tym to pięknym języku pisane są prawa. Są one rozmnożone bez końca i mają niezliczone odmiany. Widzisz, że w takowym labiryncie zupełnie pomieszali istotę prawdy i fałszu, sprawiedliwości i krzywdy, i że gdyby który cudzoziemiec, o trzysta mil od kraju mego urodzony, zechciał się ze mną prawować o moje dziedzictwo, w imieniu moim od trzechset lat pozostające, może by potrzeba lat trzydziestu dla zakończenia i zupełnego rozstrzygnięcia tej trudnej sprawy. Metoda stosowana w procesach osób oskarżonych o zbrodnię stanu jest daleko krótsza i godniejsza zalecenia. Sędzia stara się wybadać sposób myślenia rządu i poznawszy go może uratować lub kazać powiesić zbrodniarza, zachowując przy tym jak najściślej wszystkie formalności prawnicze. — To szkoda — przerwał mój pan — że osoby mające tak wielki dowcip i przymioty nie używają ich dla dobra. Czyżby nie było lepiej, żeby nauczali innych mądrości i cnoty i żeby światła swojego udzielali powszechności? Gdyż ci uczeni ludzie bez wątpienia posiadają wszystkie umiejętności. — Bynajmniej — odezwałem się — oni znają tylko swoje rzemiosło, a więcej nic zgoła. Są to najprostsi ludzie na świecie we wszystkich innych materiach. Nienawidzą literatury i innych umiejętności, a w zwyczajnym towarzyskim życiu są przykrzy, nudni, prostaccy, grubiańscy. Zawsze i wszędzie gotowi są do przeinaczenia zdrowego rozsądku i przekręcania każdej rzeczy, o której się mówi. Podróże Gulliwera 04 05